


505. Wear a noose like a necklace

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Edge Play, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Noose Play, Power Play, Pre-Slash, Talk of Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: For the Kinktober prompt:Choking.





	505. Wear a noose like a necklace

"No offense, Stanley, but this is fucking crazy."

Stan rolled his eyes, and dipped his fingers into the jar of Vaseline sitting on the fold-out table they always kept there, in the basement.

The small home he rented with Bill had only this floor, and the main one. And the beams were only exposed here. He'd tested their sturdiness, the pulley for the rope, had laid out padded mats, and brought down the portable landline phone along with the one and three-quarter inch rope he'd purchased, the jar of grease he was about to rub around his neck, and then his cock, as well as the little, squeaking toy he'd bought from the pet store. He'd felt silly about that last one, at the time, but had told himself it was sillier to die from ill preparation, and swiftly talked through the heat in his cheeks at the register.

Jelly spread over his hands, Stanley angled his fingertips to face himself, then slid his hands over his neck, thumbs meeting below his Adam's apple. He swallowed harshly, nipples already reacting as he felt the preliminary pressure against his throat, and began gently kneading the mess into his skin, before stretching to spread it over his nape.

"Does that mean you've had a change of heart, Eddie?" Stan asked, stretching his neck, rolling his head over the flex of his fingers, applying the jelly to the backs of his ears and the edges, too.

He didn't want to completely prevent markings, or burns. The jelly wasn't a miracle in that regard, anyway. But it was best he didn't have anything too garish left behind. After all, he had to return to his work at the office in two days time. Bill would be home from visiting his parents within one.

Bill, who could be his test-run, to see if Stan needed to apply the makeup Beverly helped him match up to at the drugstore the day he sat down with her and told her of his and Eddie's plans. Because frankly, it didn't much matter if Bill saw mottled bruising around his skin. He'd left marks of his own upon Stanley's fair neck once upon a time, and would probably do so again. ...Especially if he took notice of the new ones, upon his return, Sunday evening.

"...No," Eddie answered slowly, chin dipped to his chest as he tied the quick-release knot into the rope. "I just," Eddie started, swallowing before looking over his shoulder, eyes raking over Stanley's lean form. Stripped down and indentations between bones dark with shadow. He bit into his lip, and found Stanley looking at him when his eyes got back to the top. Eddie blushed softly, and huffed out a small breath before continuing. "You promise you want this, right?"

Stanley's eyebrow twitched as he held back an incredulous arch and a laugh. "Eddie... Who would ask for this without wanting it? That really _would_ be crazy. You, on the other hand... You said you'd help me. And not just because you didn't trust anyone else to do it. You said you wanted to," Stanley reminded him, moving closer, across the cement floor and onto the mats Eddie was standing on, beneath the rope and pulley system they'd pieced together and secured after dedicated research.

His hand would've been placed on Eddie's shoulder, to offer a soft squeeze of reassurance. But his hands were still slick, and he'd yet to finish what he was doing with it. So instead, he merely hovered close, five inches taller, at least, and looked down his angular nose at Eddie's round, freckled cheeks, and the dark eyes that looked up at him from under lengthy lashes. Stanley's voice caught, a wave of dissonance caused by the innocence Eddie so often, so naturally, carried with him.

"Eddie. If you don't want to anymore... or if you never really did in the first place, that's _okay_. I'd understand. I just need you to be honest with me."

The only thing more dangerous in this room, than the noose carefully held in both of Eddie's small hands, was _him_. If Eddie lied and said he was comfortable and confident, when he really wasn't... Well, that could very well be the death of Stanley.

And Eddie knew it, too. 

Eddie gave a soft nod after a moment of openly searching Stanley's face. Lines forming at the corners of his eyes as he worked the whole plan over in his head again. "I want to. I can do it, I promise. Just promise me you won't brave through anything, okay? Drop the toy even if you just get scared. Even a little. Kay, Stanny?"

Biting into the inside of his lower lip, Stan felt himself flush warm with affection. The desire to press a kiss to the often-pouting lips of Eddie's little face. Kiss him into a smile, share the adoration he'd just built up within Stanley's chest. Stan's eyes flicked up and down between Eddie's hands, the rope, and back up to his face, before he smiled. 

"Promise." He didn't think there was a chance in Hell he was going to get scared, anyway. Eddie ought to have been more worried about Stanley's desire to push boundaries. But he supposed Eddie didn't really have to, since he was the one in charge of pretty much everything, the second the knot of the noose was nestled behind and under Stanley's jaw.

At that point, his life would truly be in Eddie's hands.

"Kay," Eddie answered head lilting to the side as he vaguely considered pressing his mouth to Stanley's, too. Happy and proud, flooded with a rekindled sense of duty and desire. "You ready?" he asked, lifting the loop of rope.

Stanley held up a finger, eyes sparking with desire, even as he took a step backward. He turned toward the table again, took in a deep breath, moving passed the last of his shyness, and took his cock in his hand. Being nude in front of Eddie, and discussing sexuality with Eddie, were both very different things from _acting_ sexually in front of Eddie. Stan was well aware he was half-hard from anticipation alone, but his nerves and need to follow their plan step by step prevented him from growing bashful.

He swallowed around a thick lump forming in his throat, other hand clutching at the edge of the table before him as he stroked his cock from base to tip, toes curling slightly at this first touch. Igniting the flame that pooled hot wax into his underbelly. He stroked himself a few more times, till he felt erect, and then moved both of his hands to the hand towel lying on the table. Wiping vigorously at the webbing of his fingers, and down his palms, and across the portion of the table he'd mistakenly greased up, he made certain he had enough grip for the toy. Well, grip, and also not too-much-grip so that the toy wouldn't even momentarily consider sticking to his hand, should he need to let it go.

Checking that the phone was charged and had reception before picking up the dog toy, Stanley took in a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly before turning around. He found Eddie double and triple checking the foot-release for the pulley lock. Step on it to lock, step on it to release. Simple, so that he didn't have to rely solely on his own muscles to keep Stan up, throughout, so that he could do other things with his hands, but easily and smoothly get Stan back on his feet.

"Ready, Freddie" Stanley said, voice low, and more raw than he'd expected, as he moved back to the mats, and turned to face Eddie, stretching his feet into the mats, knowing at some points, his only purchase would be via the tips of his toes.

Huffing out a small laugh as he began lowering the noose down, passed his curls, Eddie furrowed his brow, and jokingly replied, "Stan. It's _Eddie_... Jesus." Stan's eyes, when Eddie met them before affixing the knot in the correct location, had flashed warm and content. Dark pink lips pursed cutely on his face, in a smile. Eddie sucked in a breath, and leaned forward to quickly peck the corner of Stanley's mouth. "Love you," he murmured, into Stan's curls and against his ear, once he'd moved on, ensuring the knot was right and that the pulley was running smoothly, still.

Dropping his shoulders back, Stanley felt his brain tingling with excitement only quelled by Eddie's show of gentle affection. The reassurance that he had absolutely picked the best person in the world to do this for him, melted any tension he'd held in his muscles. "Love you too, Eddie. Really. And, thank you. For this. I know it's about the absolute limit someone can ask of a friend. It means a lot to me that you even heard me out at all. And if it becomes too stressful, we can stop any time. Okay?"

He watched Eddie's face twitch, appreciation flashing over before Eddie's face became serious, readying himself. Putting himself in the mode of absolute protector.

"I know. Thanks, Stan," Eddie said. Then his chest puffed up on an inhale, and he looked around him, taking in their environment. Going through a carefully-built list in his head.

First, before beginning their actual play, now that they had Stan's position solid, and the preparation complete, Eddie moved the table just a bit closer than it was before, in case he had to get Stan up onto it, for getting his circulation back. He checked that the cutters were ready for use if he had to snip through the rope. Held the phone as he would if he had to call 911, and ran his fingers over the pertinent buttons to train his muscles, even if momentarily, learning this phone he wasn't entirely familiar with.

Eddie even took a moment, coming back to stand before Stanley, to run over the procedure of CPR in his head. He always kept up to date on the training, and that was one of the first reasons Stan even approached him. That, and the fact that Eddie acted quickly under pressure, on instinct, and would easily come to comprehend warning signs of anything going wrong, medically, during play.

Play. If it could even be called that, really.

Placing his hands on Stanley's shoulders, Eddie looked Stanley in the eye and breathed with him a few moments until they were in sync. He knew that was soon to change. Stanley's breathing patterns were about to get severely disrupted, and Eddie wanted to make sure he remembered what a normal pattern looked like. Instill in Stanley that he could look to Eddie if he needed, to calm himself, watch Eddie's chest moving, lungs working, if at any point he got panicked. "Kay Stanley," Eddie said quietly, but firm. "Gonna need you to squeeze that toy for me real quick."

The noise the toy let out as Stanley obeyed didn't carry an air of playfulness like either of them had expected.

It was hefty and important. It was loud, and easy. Would be heard upon impact with the ground if Stan dropped it and Eddie'd somehow been too caught up to witness its fall. Not only that, but Eddie could check in with Stan when Stanley's throat and neck were too busy to even consider uttering a word. If Stan squeaked the toy of his own accord during, he'd be immediately removed from the noose. If at any point Eddie checked in and asked Stan to squeak the toy and he didn't have enough wherewithal to comply, he'd be immediately removed from the noose.

For now, the sound held relief for Eddie. But he was prepared for it to mean the opposite.

"Good, Stan," Eddie breathed, letting his hand fall down Stanley's chest, nails raking lightly passed his nipple, on the way to his slicked-up cock. Eddie smirked, eyes stinging with want, when Stanley's breath hitched as Eddie found him, took him in hand, heavy and hot, and began tenderly moving his grasp along the length. He let his other hand float up, off of Stan's shoulder, to the rope.

"We're gonna start now... I have my watch all set up. So if you wanna take a deep breath for me, that'd be really good, alright?" No more than thirty seconds off the ground. But Eddie was going to play it safe, keep it between 15 and 20 at most. And his watch was going to count it down for him so he didn't even have to think twice about when to release, except for in taking visual queues from Stanley's body.

Stanley swallowed, feeling his knees go weak at Eddie's gentle tone. He hadn't.... Hadn't expected the praise, or the softness of Eddie's voice. And the fact that Eddie was willing to show that side of himself had Stanley blushing. He'd expected Eddie to be purely methodical. Just here to keep watch, but he sounded... _so_ much more involved, suddenly.

That, on top of Eddie's hand, warm and careful - it was difficult for a moment to process everything that was about to happen, but then Stan let his eyes fall closed, and took in a breath, stretching his lungs with it. And that's when he felt it. Eddie stroking faster as the pressure encircled his neck, and the ribs of the rope began pressing in on his skin. He felt like his neck was being elongated with the pull of it, and then secondarily became aware of the strain on his airways. Gave a testing exhale, and then draw inward, finding it stunted although not altogether blocked off.

"Squeeze," Eddie said, eyes going hooded as he glanced down and watched Stan's toes flex with the threat of rising up, to get out of the hold he was in. As red spread around Stan's neck, pink grasping its way down, and up, any direction away from the rope, with the strain of breathing.

His chest loosened as he heard the sound, and he slowly released his hold on the rope, letting Stanley readjust to the freedom given to his airways.

Eddie's hand moved over from the rope, as if drawn by a magnet, to Stanley's cheek, as he looked up at him. Stanley's curls fell beautifully around his face, and his eyes opened as the pressure lessened. Stretching his thumb from Stan's cheek, to his lower lip, Eddie stroked, along with his slowed rhythm along Stan's cock. "Stanley," Eddie said, awed even by just that amount of power proven to be given to him. "We're gonna be fast, okay? Cause it's the first time, and we're learning. I don't want to push your body too far. So I want you to concentrate for me."

Stanley, eyes blown wide, again, over Eddie's tone, and unexpected touches, nodded, mouth opening like he thought Eddie might want to dip his thumb in. Eddie didn't, but he smiled, warm, in appreciation, and continued stroking across the soft skin there, as he leaned up onto his own toes, almost eye-level. "Three times, Stanny. I'm gonna lift you up three times, so I want you to really, _really_ concentrate on the fact that you could die tonight." Eddie swallowed around his own words, eyes searching Stan's for understanding.

He watched as Stanley's eyes glistened with want, absorbing that idea into his soul, letting it ratchet up the fire in his nerves, letting himself feel heady and light with it as his cock twitched in Eddie's hold. " _Stan_..." He said the name like it was precious. And it was. Stan was. Which was what, in some twisted way, made what Eddie said next trill down his own spine _and_ Stanley's. "I could _kill you_. Remember that. Every second I'm touching you. It could happen so easily, couldn't it?" He took his hand away, wrapping it around the rope again.

Though, he regretted it, as soon as he saw Stanley leaning into his hand, eyes falling closed, lamenting the loss of Eddie's touch. So he stroked up along Stan's cock, and circled the sensitive head with his thumb a few times, giving Stan time to think.

Then, as he pulled down on the rope, bringing the noose up tighter around Stan's pretty neck, he continued, "I could pull you up, and lock you there. And you'd die with your cock hard, in your fucking basement. Could just leave you there for someone else to cut down. Let them see you like this. Is that worth you getting off, Stan?" Eddie asked, pulling harder on the rope, using his legs to shift the weight so much that Stan's tiptoes hit the ground. He took his hand from Stan's dick to hit the timer while his foot locked the rope in place, and then continued jerking Stan off even as he watched legs wriggle, stretching downward in desperation.

Eddie was quiet, listening for the beep of his watch, watching the toy. Stan was busy gasping for air, eyes wide and free hand at his neck, struggling enough to just barely graze his toes against the mats.

Time didn't pass as it usually did. It was slow as molasses. For both of them.

For Stan, whose eyes were stinging and turning red as he heaved for air. Who felt like all his feeling was contained in his neck, and in his cock. His cock, which was being stroked with purpose that he could hardly discern beyond his body's struggle for breath. His other hand, with the toy, tested the water of gripping tighter around it.

Not to make a noise, but to reassure himself that he could back out if it became too much.

And just as his fingers curled tighter, and his brain was swimming with pleasure to the point he almost stopped caring about his endeavor, Eddie's hand left him, reappearing at his hip, to guide him. To keep Stanley from lowering onto the tops of his toes, when Eddie's foot slammed into the release. Stanley hadn't heard the timer, but Eddie'd heard it like it was coming over surround-sound speakers. Had twitched into action in order to avoid going over time by more than a couple of seconds.

After Eddie reset his watch and Stan's arms dropped as he raked in a fresh batch of oxygen, Eddie's hand was immediately back on him, pulling him even closer to the edge of orgasm so that he could bring Stan off, he hoped, within range of the goal he'd set. Maybe sooner.

Stan only had a moment to really focus on the breath of air he was sucking in. Once Eddie was on his cock again, the curve of his thumb pulling sweetly at the underside of his erection, and up over the head, then back down again, Stan's eyes were rolling back from how intense the waves of _good_ came through. Feeling it ten times as much as before he'd been hoisted up into the air. "Fuck," he rasped out, raw from the tightness his throat had endured.

Eddie's brows drew together at the expletive, and he lifted a hand to Stanley's face once more, pulling Stan's eyelid up to see. The blood vessels weren't showing much yet. They would, but for now the whites of his eyes had simply turned a pale pink.

"You're okay? Squeeze, for me, Stan." Stan's body swayed forward at the touch. And Eddie felt bad that he had to brace Stan at his shoulder, keep him from falling in to rest his face at Eddie's neck. But he didn't want to risk having the noose shift position, or to scratch at Stanley's light, bruising skin more than it already had.

"Come on, Stanley," Eddie said more quietly, tipping himself up to kiss at Stan's eyebrow. "You gotta squeeze the toy or we're done." The word 'baby' rested on his tongue, especially as he felt Stanley pressing his forehead into Eddie's cheek, where he continued to press up on his feet and support Stan where he stood. Eddie's hand faltered, nearly about to call it quits when Stan squeaked the toy. Relief flooded through him, and his own cock, he could tell, was slicking up his briefs with precum. "Knew you could do it," Eddie breathed, proud, into Stan's curls.

Then, Stanley heaved a soft sob when Eddie resumed stripping Stanley's cock and listening to him breathe raggedly against his collar until Stanley was keening. He was so close to cumming, nearly gasping Eddie's name.

Stilling his hand, Eddie pulled himself back just enough to check the knot was still nestled behind Stan's jaw, then took the rope in hand and pulled it slowly taut again. Not lifting from the ground so much as stretching upward.

With a shallow breath out, Eddie looked to his Vaseline-covered watch and checked that the face still read the correct number of seconds for the next time he needed it. But on second thought, he pushed the preset for adding ten more seconds. Five short of the maximum thirty. Then he glanced back up to Stan's face and purposefully teased the vein beneath the head of his cock, leaning close as he pulled even harder until Stan had to perch up on his toes, but still had some kind of control. Well, some illusion of control, anyway. Until the second Eddie put his weight into it, again.

Voice practically a whisper, coming through Stan's ears as if he were underwater, with the pressure just below them and his mind reeling with survival mode kicking his lungs back into gear, Eddie said, "You cum when you can... Doesn't matter if it's just two seconds from now. We'll worry about building longevity later, if you want."

Drawing his thumb up to dip into Stan's slit, he added, voice dropping low, "If we can."

Eddie puffed up his chest, daring to approach that subject again...

Knowing Stanley had more or less asked for it when they'd discussed, in depth, what it was about this idea that turned him on so much. Knowing it was what would get Stan really going was what allowed Eddie to utter such harsh words, even if his voice remained soft and wholesome-sounding. "If you ever get down from here, that is. But what do you say, Stanley? If you're gonna die up there, you might as well get one last orgasm in, right? Isn't that what you _really_ want?"

It was easy to tell he'd made the right choice, turning from gentle urgency to threatening complacency, when Stanley ended up putting his heels lower to the floor, more weight on his neck and his cock twitched earnestly, head lolling back into the rope grazing his ear.

As a simultaneous tease _and_ safety check, Eddie let the rope slowly climb back up the pulley, lowering Stanley to his feet, the noose loosening around his neck so that Stan's inhales scratched less on the way down, very momentarily.

He watched Stan's eyes flash open in surprise, his chest heaving with newfound breath, then his eyes glaze over with heat as Eddie's hand moved lower to fondle him, then graze over his perineum, as Eddie's hand began a rhythm close to that of when he first started jerking Stanley off. Pulling the rope, then letting it recede.

Over and over as he pulled rough, broken moans from between Stan's lips, just toying with the idea of cutting off his air at any moment. Keeping Stan on edge, wondering when his last good breath would enter his burning lungs.

"Squeeze," Eddie demanded, voice still as quiet as it had been, even though he was clearly reveling in the fact that Stan's toes, this time, were being stretched to their last breadth before Stan would no long be supporting himself. Stanley's brain wanted to ignore him. Wanted to drown out the request and blissfully sink into the feeling of Eddie's hand encircling him once more. Wanted to focus on taking in and letting out the sharp, minuscule breaths he was currently being allowed. But then something was ticking in... a pattern. A reminder. Squeeze or it'd all stop.

Eddie let out a forceful exhale when he heard the responding noise.

Yet again having had to consider he might have to bring this to an early end. He frowned, unamused, and made note to discuss the fact that Stan seemed all too happy to submerse himself into unresponsiveness. Next time he wouldn't be so laid back about the timing.

Of course he knew, with how far they'd gone, that it was just Stanley, being too caught up. And that some partners wouldn't even require this kind of check. But he needed it, for himself, just to know. And Stanley would have to comply, or lose everything about it altogether.

"Good boy," he said, once his frustration was put on the back burner.

And then the timer was hit a second time, and he pulled the rope tight, threw the sole of his shoe into the lock.

Stanley was already well on his way to an orgasm the second his feet even threatened to leave the ground. Everything so intense. More than he ever could have planned for, no matter how much research he and Eddie did. No matter how many times he'd reminded himself that he was choosing to do something dangerous. Something most people would never willingly subject themselves to. But most people didn't have his past. And most people didn't have Eddie.

With that intensity, that fondness, and the incredibly localized sense of feelings as his brain grasped to block out the unnecessary to focus on keeping him alive - Stanley couldn't even feel the sting in his eyes as his blood vessels strained, could only feel the burn around his neck, within his chest, and the deep, unerring feeling that he was about to cum at any moment.

It didn't take much.

Even though it felt like he was living an entire lifetime - dangling. Struggling. Practically kicking in an attempt to get down as his throat was squeezed beyond the ability to even contemplate swallowing, let alone giving him air to breathe.

All it took was Eddie's quickly uttered, breathy words, humming passed the blood rushing through his ears, "If you don't cum, I'm gonna leave you there!" strokes utterly focused on the top three inches of his red, purpling cock, firm grip through the slick. And before Stanley could even understand what was happening, he was shooting cum out onto the floor, nearly to the table, legs shaking so much, tensing along with his cock and balls, until he nearly blacked out. Nearly did drop the toy. But while he was having the most intense orgasm of his life, Eddie'd already begun lowering him. An arm around Stanley's waist to catch him if he went limp on his way down.

Stan did collapse into him, cock still twitching, dribbling out the last of his orgasm, as he turned in and buried his face into Eddie's neck and shoulder. Ignoring the way the loosened noose caught at his ear. He knew Eddie was saying something, but he couldn't hear what it was as he heaved a giant, fiery gasp for oxygen. Eddie was petting at his hair, arm tight around his waist and sweat-slick back.

"I have to get this off of you, sweetheart, hold on." The words, although garbled in Stanley's ears, finally penetrated, and he nodded, lifting his head up so that the rope was no longer trapped between chin and chest. He felt himself clasping and clawing at Eddie's back, his shirt locked between eager fingers. But he melted the moment he felt the noose slip away, and Eddie's hand returned to his head, cradling Stanley even closer. "You're okay, right?" Eddie asked, a little frantically.

He thought to speak, but even the thought of words felt like barbed wire in his throat, and so he merely nodded. Although that, too, caused an ache, as his raw skin stretched with his movement.

"Okay... Okay, Stanley, good. You did so good," Eddie assured him. Although, he felt that he was mostly assuring himself, as he nuzzled his cheekbone into Stanley's temple, and gazed at the staircase they'd have to traverse to get Stanley into a warm bath. Nice, soothing, honey chamomile tea, and a warm, shallow bath. With a wash cloth controlled by Eddie's loving hands.

Nothing had ever sounded better.

"I love you, Stan," he repeated. Admittedly, a little desperate, all the risks yet again flashing through his mind now that he was no longer in the moment and gripped by his sense of responsibility, to focus.

Stanley nodded - the only thing he could manage. Until later.

Until he would inevitably end up curled around Eddie's waist, dressed in warm pajamas, the both of them comfortably sat on the top of his bed. Then he could say it back. Find his voice again, and remind Eddie he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Noose Play is NOT a safe activity. But if you're going to indulge in it, anyway, make sure you take as many precautions as you possible can. [Here's some great information I found in my research](https://www.flipsnack.com/B7759D97C6F/noose-play.html).
> 
> Title from “Bellyache” by Billie Eilish.


End file.
